The solar industry is growing world-wide and, as a result, more-efficient structures are desirable for mounting a photovoltaic module to a structure, such as a roof of a home or other building. Whereas many different structures are known, there is a desire to reduce the complexity of such structures, and improve the efficiency of such structures.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved apparatus for mounting a photovoltaic module.